Denial Can Be Fun!
by the Red Nothing
Summary: The seishi are reincarnated into Miaka's world, and have all wound up going to the same college! None of them knew each other prior to this, except for two... Now, a certain reincarnation is going to pair the best friends up, despite the fact they DO NOT


  
Author's Notes: Okaayyyy... This is a weird idea I had. ^^; I reincarnated the seishi in Miaka's world -those who haven't yet been, anyway, in pretty much any way I wanted and put 'em on campus. This actually spawned from a pure humor fic (not posted) about a mall, staring fourteen-year-old versions of Horoku and Roukui, 'cause I felt like doing something else with those two in it. ^_^ A lot of their reincarnations may seem a lot different from the actual seishi, but for the most part, THESE kids haven't had Tragic Pasts; Life's been good to 'em. ^_^  
  
Another note, on "no da's": In the mallfic, the reincarnation said, "ya know", as they were speaking English. (Yes I'm aware "no da" does NOT mean "ya know", but it was the best lingual blend. What "no da" REALLY means is kinda' neat, and if you wanna know and are up for a boring Japanese lesson ^^; feel free to ask me!) In this story, though, everyone's speaking Japanese, but save for a few snippets, everything's been translated. ~^ Except for the "da's"; I left them as they were. Finally, the college itself is more of an American-style college, as I have no idea how/if they're different in Japan. Gomen!! ^^;  
  
WARNINGS: Uhm... I was hyper? And, uh, language, 'cause Tasuki's reincarnation is in this! ^^; Oh, yeah... Shounen-ai... Sort of...? O_o Not really. Ah well, if you haven't yet guessed, you'll see what I mean. ~^  
  
~Denial Can Be Fun~  
*Chapter One*  
  
Bleep~ Bleep~ Bleep~  
  
Groaning, Hibana Roukui slammed the "Sleep" button on his alarm clock again, rolling over, trying to get a few more precious minutes of slumber...  
  
"You can be so, incredibly lazy, Roukui," a thick voice called. Roukui squinted up at his irritatingly proper roommate through frizzles of messy, bed-headed orange hair.  
  
"Shorrup, girlie-boy," Roukui growled. The long-haired boy's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I am not GIRLY, Roukui-san," he explained patiently, as Roukui rocked his head back and forth in a 'yeah, yeah, yeah' motion, rolling his eyes. "I am simply BEAUTIFUL. There IS a difference."  
  
In the space it took most normal people to blink, Roukui had swatted the young man's face with his pillow and given him a fanged scowl. "It jes means yer a FAG, Kyokushan! Buahahahhaa!"  
  
Kyokushan glared at the boy. "Why I had ought to...!"  
  
"GRAMMAR BOY GRAMMAR BOY!!!"  
  
"Excuse me," a calm voice came from the corner of the room. A stocky, mature-looking young man with a cat on his shoulder stared at his two roommates. "Excluding issues of speech perfection and sexual preferences, the time stands as it is: 7:30."  
  
Roukui and Kyokushan whipped their heads to look at their clock in the same instant, and it confirmed their worst fears in the form of stoic, blinking, red LD display.  
  
"Shit," they commented in unison.  
  
~|\|0d4~  
  
The University Of Tenkyokuu was one of the top schools in Japan, its many buildings covering much of the city. The main campus, The Feng Huang Building, contained several boys' and girls' dormitories, as well as a gymnasium, pool, courtyard, and classrooms specializing in base subjects, medical training, psychology, philosophy, performing arts, as well as a few other courses.  
  
The students teemed through the halls, chatting in their little cliques, rushing off to class, warming up for baseball tryouts -just about everything.   
  
In the midst of it all were two average-looking students. One was a very cute girl who looked more highschool age, with reddish brown hair in a vertical ponytail and large green eyes. Or, rather, we're guessing her eyes were green, as they were currently furiously scanning the pages of a huge book.   
The other girl, dressed in blue jeans and a barn jacket, had a slightly irritated air about her. Strands of blue hair could be seen from under the baseball cap she was wearing, and a thick blue ponytail in back. She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
The first girl looked up. "I think Koria's going to be late..."  
  
"Again no da," her jean-clad friend responded, rolling her eyes. "What I wanna know is what always takes her so long na no da!" The shorter woman slammed her book shut.  
  
"Do you REALLY?"  
  
Swallow. "Not if it involves Kyokushan no da..." She tucked the books snugly under her right arm. There wasn't much more time to dawdle. "Taisha, let's just go no da; I'm sure she'll catch up."  
  
Taisha sighed and sweatdropped.. "Not if she's being detained by her boyfri-"  
  
*WHAAAM!!*  
  
"DAAA!"  
  
"OUCHIE!"  
  
"UGH!"  
  
"%$%@!!!"  
  
"Gha!"  
  
Grunting, the blue-haired girl opened one eye. "Well speak of the devil no da..." A pile of college students and textbooks now cluttered the center of the busy hallway. Poor little Taisha was having her leg crushed by the large doctor-in-training, Juan's, back, while Juan himself was being squished by Kyokushan himself, who, in turn, due to his immense height, also reached all the way over to Roukui's back, who was sprawled over, and crushing, the da-ing young lady.  
  
"Rou-kun, get OFF na no da!"  
  
Something purple swung in front of the girl's face, followed by a giggle. "Oh come on, Horoku, you KNOW you like it!" The purple-haired girl winked.  
  
"That's not funny no da," Horoku growled. Roukui sprung up.  
  
"God-DAMN it ain't funny!! Shit you guys! Oi..." He began to mumble under his breath.  
  
Usually a man of much patience, Juan simply pushed Kyokushan off of him, sat up, and helped up the small Taisha. She thanked him and eyed her friend, Koria, warily.   
  
"Well, OK, I guess I misjudged you; What WERE you doi-"  
  
Taishi, Horoku, and Juan all smacked themselves in the forehead at the same second as Koria proceeded to drool all over her boyfriend.  
  
"Moou, Kyokushan, where WERE you!?" She squealed. Kyokushan was turning a lovely shade of rose as he responded to the kisses, while Horoku, Taisha, and Juan tried fervently to turn the hellish mass of books into something they could actually take to their classes without being hideously late.  
  
Taisha whispered to her friend under her breath as Juan scrambled for books a bit of a ways away, out of ear shot. "Don't let them get to you, Horoku-chan."  
  
Horoku raised a thin, blue eyebrow as the sounds of the hallway continued to waft past them.  
  
Taisha motioned to Koria and her beau. "Their teasing; I know about you and Roukui."  
  
The petite brunette smiled cheerfully at her older friend. Horoku smiled; Taisha really was a great friend.   
  
Horoku, Kyokushin, Taisha, Koria, Juan, and Roukui had all been friends since they'd first met at the college. But Horoku and Roukui were practically next-door neighbors, and had known each other since the age of three. They'd gone everywhere together, and were like siblings (though the relationship between Roukui and his REAL siblings is a DIFFERENT story...); In fact, Taisha was suspicious that the only reason Roukui had managed to get into U of T was because he wanted to be with his "sister", being the slacker that he was. Though everyone knew that if asked, Roukui would have denied it, because he pretended to not like girls -at all. As friends, even. But it was kind of pointless to try with Horoku.   
  
But everyone ALSO knew that while they had been best buds for the better part of their lives, there were absolutely no romantic ties between them.   
  
Or at least, they SHOULD have known; But if a guy and a girl hung out so much together, something was up, right? That's what pretty much everyone besides Taisha, even their good friend Koria, seemed to think.  
  
Horoku laughed as she reached out to grab another paper. "I don't no da! There's absolutely nothing between us na no da. It's getting a bit annoying..."  
  
She blinked as she suddenly found herself being hauled to her feet by her wrist.  
  
"Che, she'd hafta be cute first fer me t'actually like her," Roukui grumbled as he dumped Horoku's books into her arms.  
  
"Oh, THANK YOU no da," the grumbled. Taisha sweatdropped and Koria took a break from her intense session of boyfriend-glomping to glare at the retreating fang-boy.  
  
"Mou, I'll have you know that Horoku-chan has a great figure, if she'd stop wearing boys' clothes!"  
  
*CRASH!!!*  
  
Taisha smacked herself in the forehead while the the others stared dumbly as Roukui facevaulted into the floor. The only reason Horoku didn't follow Taisha's course of action was that she was busy holding her books.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
"Ne, Roukui-kun no da!" She called. "Arigatou na no da!"  
  
Roukui glanced back over his shoulder for a moment before voicing his own opinion:  
  
"Che!!"  
  
Koria sighed in defeat as the bell rang.  
  
~|\|0 d4~  
  
"And so, when the stocks go up..."  
  
"You do like Roukui, don't you??"  
  
Horoku's pencil snapped as she jumped about three feet out of her desk and into the air, a purple head hovering next to her shoulder.  
  
"D-da?!O_o;;;"  
  
Koria paused as Sukanami-sensei walked by, continuing his lecture on the economy.   
  
"Come oooon, you know you like the guy."  
  
"Hai no da, I do."  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
On the other side of the classroom, Kyokushin had just dropped his textbook. Horoku glared at the smug-looking Koria.  
  
"AS A GODDAMN FRIEND NA NO DA!!" She calmed down a bit. "You people just won't leave us alone, will you no da...?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
The teal-haired teacher walked up to the girls' table.  
  
"I don't see how this applies to economics, ladies..." He said, chuckling. Horoku swallowed, but the teacher just went on. It was almost odd how sweet Sukanami-san and his wife were to her little "possee" that she hung out with. Koria hissed to Horoku as she absently toyed with her necklace.  
  
"We'll talk at lunch."  
  
  
Somehow, talking didn't sound very good, no da.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ I didn't reincarnate Tamahome because he's already been reincarnated as Taka! ^_^ Heh heh, the Economics teacher... -_-;  
  
So! I hope you like, even if it *is* weird; I have the second chapter done, waiting for to be transferred from my notebook to my word processor. ^^;;;; I thought it was a weird, crazy idea, but I gave it a shot. ^^;;;;   
  
Now, to let the seishi work on their fic...  
  



End file.
